jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Krix Gnashfang
Born: 9767 (Krix has returned, alive, having apparently been 'caught' in a Between Planes state.) Physical Apperance Name: Krix Wytewing 'Gnashfang' Age: 103 (At is Disapperance) Race: Kobold Occupation(s): Knight(Former), Chief of Gnashfang (Reinstated, Current) Soldier, New Northtown Armies (Current) Eye Color: Silver-Blue (Before), Light golden glow (Current) Skin Color: Dull-Purple (Before), slight silver glittered Purple (Current) Wings: Krix has seemed to develop wings, as once they were only a untangible manifitation as a result of prolonged Exposure to the Old Crown of Northtown, now has taken on permenate status as results from absorbing much magical properties from the 'Inbetween Plane' Personality Krix was known to be Kind-hearted and warming, and rarely known to show hate or dislike to any of his friends or even his enemies. Others would have noted his nature, similar to that of a Paladin, but not blinded and typical to that of a Paladin(Which made him both an Outsider to his Kin on the Isle, and The Azorites, who Disliked this 'Azorite Kobold') Krix, on his return, is more rash, when it comes to himself, and seems to keep himself in a position of noblity, he is still much the krix he was before, but now shows the pearls of age, and that air of being old, and that of a Leader. History of Krix Gnashfang *'Early Childhood' 'Born into the Gnash-Warrior Caste, The Once Great Branch of the Kobold Fang Tribe, a family of two, not knowning his Mother nor father, both killed in a Battle against 'Witchyman' Forces protecting their Old Ancestral Hole. Krix Led a simple Life, but had the heart of an adventurer, and set out with his Egg-Brother, Zerix. Krix changed and had shaped into the Noble and love-able Kobold, his Friends and Allies had knew him to be. *'Days on The Isle' Krix Ventured Far, seperating with his Brother, due to a 'Strain' in their beliefs and, Disowned Each other. It was withen a new Time and a New Era, Krix Became Active, and made a name for himself, fending off Undead, and took up an Active Banner under a Wavering revolution between the 'Tyranical' Northtown Allies and the Elves, Dwarves and Farwatch.(Bane's War, I Assume) All of which Got him noted as a Wanted Indivdual, a Ally of Revak Caerus and a known Supporter of The Rebels. Krix was also known, albeit, to a Very rare Few as a 'Chosen of Lorkhan' and due to this, became a Watcher and observer, Becoming, Lorkhan's certified, 'Crowned Clown', Jester of a God. and at Times, he took this Title abit too Seriously, tricking a few unsuspecting 'Chosen people' and Bringing them to Lorkhan himself, where they were revealed to be Chosen of a God, with only two(including Krix) as being 'Chosen of Lorkhan'. In the Years that followed, Krix became less and less active, being seen Less and less, with the dwaining of Lorkhan and his Silence altogether, Krix became just as Silent, his last Act, Finally Being taken, to his Bounty by Two Adventurers. where he Escaped Later on(a Feat no one has been yet to find out still, though some say he escaped do to the Bars of the cell, not made for a Kobold, and largely spaced for him to whistle on out through) Krix was never Seen, nor Heard from again, As if his last act, was to say, 'Farewell' as well as to piss off Northtown Guards. *'The Final Years' Krix Ventured far, reinstating a Home for Kobolds, a New 'Fang Clan' and Under this banner he was Titiled, Chieftain Krix, of the Order of The Fangs. Dealing Little with the Isle he Grew up on, and building up his own, and carrying on with his Life, Krix grew old, he Found Love (If you can Call it that) With a Koboldette, who Coinidentally was one of the two Koboldettes he mated with during a Strange Party, on his days on The Isle(And No one Still can say how those Kobold Feet-Prints got on the Walls and Ceilings, It was Quiet the Party). *'The Fate of Krix' No one knows what ever happened to Krix, to most, Krix Just up-right Left, and there is no Trace of his existance, Save for two things, One; The Scattered Remaining Kobolds of Shadowfang, Gnashfang and Silverfang that can be seen wandering The Isle, and Two: The Son of Krix Gnashfang, who has been seen a few Scattered Times on The Isle. Any Kobold of the Fang would tell you, No One knows, It is Widely believed withen the Fangs, Krix is Lost, the Tale goes,'' 'Krix the Slick, Went and Battled a Lich, who Flicked his Wrist, and with a Blinding twist, the two were gone, and left behind some Ash, and this Little ol' Song.' Others,(Who are Closer to the Truth then Most) say Krix is not Dead, but has been Trapped, in an Eternity. a Void, a Prison, along with this Lich. Gone forever, but Forever Alive. No Matter what one believes, one thing can be said, Krix was a curious and Memorable Kobold, and all can say (Albeit abit Uncertainly) Krix is Gone. But his Legend Lives On... '''The Jester Returns' Krix, has made a return to the Isle, having spent the majority of a few decades or longer withen a void plane, he has been reinstated as the Rightful leader of the Fang Order again, and currently works along withen in the Forces of the New Northtown Army, for the current moment. Aliases of Krix Gnashfang *'Krix the Kobold' 'Given to him by the Law of Northtown, 'Krix the Kobold' was plastered on Wanted Posters and handed out to Bounty hunters, and guardsmen(Though the Guards were extremely lazy during this Era.) *'Krix the Slick Most Likely, this was Just a Fancy, made up by Kobolds, under the Influance of a Questionable Substance In order to Spice up the Nursery Ryhme, of the same Name 'Krix the Slick'. *'The Jester' He was Given this Title, by Lorkhan himself after it was revealed to him he was a 'Chosen of Lorkhan'''',' '''Becoming, Lorkhan's certified, 'Crowned Clown', Jester of a God. and at Times, he took this Title abit too Seriously at Times.